Pocky Trickery
by Ida Kanami
Summary: Sakura was too naïve for a new college graduate. That is why when Madara proposed the Pocky Game, Sakura just had to except the challenge. Madasaku oneshot. CollegeGradAU


**Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **This story is dedicated to the wonderful Vesperchan.**

* * *

 _I can tell you're curious_  
 _It's written on your lips_

He politely made his way out of the crowd and walked onto the polished stage and headed towards the Head Master of Tokyo University. The royal blue robes he wore swished around his feet as he reached the small podium where Lady Tsunade handed him a neatly rolled parchment with the University`s Insignia stamped onto it. He had graduated, finally, after six grueling years, he would walk off with a Engineering Degree and a claim stating the highest scoring graduate of his year.

But as he walked off the stage, all he could focus on was the small glimpses of pale pink hair of his girlfriend, Sakura. She had been called upon earlier and walked off with a degree in Pharmaceutical Sciences _._

He made a beeline for her, and latched onto her waist.

"Sakura, my love!" Madara was known for being childish in front of Sakura. Everybody whispered about Madara and Sakura being an embodiment of true love.

She responded with a sweet," Hello, Madara-kun." She was a naïve girl who was known for her fiery temper, sea glass colored eyes, and pale pink hair. She looked exactly like her namesake.

After the ceremony, Sakura and Madara headed towards their shared apartment complex.

Sakura was curious as to why there was a small box of chocolate-coated pocky on the table, but she brushed it off they headed off the their own rooms to change.

Madara had emerged to see Sakura already dressed, and was inspecting the unsuspecting pocky box. Sitting down on the cushioned chair next to her, he asked her a simple question. "Sakura-chan, do you know how to play the pocky game?"

" Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She asked, but she caught on quickly as she glanced at the red-box. The small blush that crept onto her creamy cheeks were all he needed to know she got the hint.

" Lets play." Madara had leaned closer to her blushing face, as she stuttered out a response.

" Nope~," She popped the 'p' at the end, as she tried not to giggle.

"Please?" He leaned even closer, and pulled out his trump card. His face shifted into an adorable pout, as his hands came up to cup the sides of his face.

"...fine," She let out a mock sign of defeat, but the excited glint in her eyes suggested otherwise.

Bingo. She took the bait.

Madara opened the cardboard box, and pulled out the silver wrapped treats. After tearing a sideways line down the wrapping paper, he carefully pulled out a slender stick of the delicious treat. But before he started the game, he made a bet with Sakura. If he won, he could ask her a question or favor, and she would have to agree with it. If she won, he would have to pull out of his part-time internship, and spend an entire day re-watching their favorite movies. This bet made him even more determined to win.

Offering the chocolate end to Sakura, he took his bland biscuit side after she had taken hold of her end. And thus, they began slowly inching their way to the center of the sweet snack. They were almost to the middle, when...

 _'SNAP'_

Sakura`s end of the stick had small crumbs falling onto the painted table below. Madara showed his signature Uchiha smirk. **He** had won.

Finishing off the small pocky stick, Sakura plopped onto the couch with a small ," I lose."" What`s your question, Mada-kun? Or maybe you haven`t decided yet. You know, I can wait for a couple of days..." She trailed off with a small laugh, as he walked over to join her on the couch. Instead of sitting down, Madara pulled Sakura up, and led her to their balcony.

The green trees below them were beautiful, and a small pond with blossoming lotus flowers made it even more irresistible. It was one of the main reasons why she chose to live here. That, and the fact that the college was within walking distance.

Madara had decided, this was the moment to do it.

" Actually, I`ve already decided the question." Madara had taken one of Sakura`s small hands as his larger hand encased it. Sakura`s attention was focused on him, as he pulled his hand into his trouser pocket. His face was alight with a small smile, as he knelt on one knee.

" Sakura, will you marry me?" Madara finished nervously as she didn`t respond immediately. His doubts were getting to him as he looked down at the balcony floor. Was it too casual? Maybe she didn`t love him.

The raven-haired man was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he didn`t notice the breathtaking smile and teary-eyes that broke across her heart-shaped face.

"Yes." Madara looked up into the face of his fiancé and love of his life.

'After all, twenty-four is a good age to get married.'

* * *

 **A/N: So, did you like it? I randomly hatched this idea when I was watching my friend smooching on her pocky. Her boyfriend had asked her to play the pocky game. Their both otaku at heart.**

 **I accidently ruined the moment when I dumped my backpack onto her lap, took out a pen, and scribbled this idea onto my hand.**

 **Please click the review box below, and maybe I can make a sequel/prequel to it.**


End file.
